thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Corbray
Biography Edgar was born in 249, the eldest son of Lord Dorran Corbray. He spent his early years learning to do things every Lord needed to know such as reading and writing, however Edgar found he was exceptionally good at Riding. Edgar would spend all the time be could on a horse, and as he grew older he began to practise fighting from the back of one. At the age of 14, Edgar's father, Dorran taught him how to fight, this is where Edgar learned to be proficient with Swords.His family longsword, Lady Forlorn, made of Valryian steel was what he always wished to use, however his Father never permitted him, saying only a Lord could have the strength to hold such a weapon. At the age of 16, Edgar was taken by his Father to join the newly crowded kings Mountain clan hunt, over the course of year Edgar spent time learning from his father the skills of war. Edgar's Father spent lots of time talking about siege, and how to deal with enemies in such a event. This is when Edgar learnt the skill of Beleaguer. It was also during this time Edgar first met Andar Arryn, and due to their close age, the two over time became friends. It wasn't until Edgar was fighting in the war of the Trident that he had a Leadership role in a war. Edgar Corbray spent most of the war proving himself as a very capable commander on the battlefield, fighting many times on the Green and Red forks. The conclusion of the war of the Trident seemed a waste for Lord Corbray, and he always wished to return and take what land belonged to the Vale back. Edgar prides himself in coming from the purest Andal family in the Vale, and practises his religion highly. He often speaks to the High Septon in times of trouble and holds the Seven very closey to himself at all times. Edgar has been asked to Harrenhall by his King, and will be their to support and advice him. Timelime: 249AA : Edgar Corbray is born. 250-263AA: Edgar grows up in Heart's Home, and at sometimes discovers he is a good horse rider. 264AA: Edgar is taught by his Father how to fight with a sword, and is taught later how to fight with Lady Forlorn, the Valryian steel longsword belonging to his Family. 266AA: Edgar spends a year in the new King Andar's Mountain Clan hunt, befriending the new King and learning about warfare and the battlefield. 267 - 290AA: Edgar spends the next 23 years serving King Andar, with Edgar becoming Lord Edgar some time during these years. 290 - 293AA: Edgar Corbray proves himself to be one of the Vale's top commanders during the War of the Trident, spending the 3 years fighting on the Green and Red Forks. 293 - 298AA: Edgar returns to Heart's Home, and continues to serve his King. When asked to attend the Council of Harrenhall, he cannot refuse. Family Tree: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=9f5kkw36wi&f=531176959234411199 NPCs: Marthew Corbray - Brother, Castilian. Carsen Corbray - Son, Warrior. Jaime Corbray - Son, Cavalry General Elena Corbray - Daughter, Negotiator. Maester Samn - Maester. Category:Valeman Category:House Corbray Category:The Vale